


fly from me

by trouvqille



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Airports, Ambiguous Relationships, Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27473410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trouvqille/pseuds/trouvqille
Summary: "Oikawa..."Oikawa's gaze remained planted on the floor."Tooru."Hazel met green.Oikawa leaves for Argentina. Iwaizumi, as always, is there.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	fly from me

**Author's Note:**

> this is a reupload cause ao3 did something and it didn't appear as a work until today, anyways enjoy.

The drive to Sendai airport was sat in relative silence, save for the soft hum of whatever song was playing through the radio as well as the odd huff of annoyance at inexperienced drivers.

Iwaizumi had never seen Oikawa so quiet, his eyes couldn't help but flicker over to his friends face every so often, perhaps it was out of habit, the constant concern for Oikawa that nagged at his brain constantly, but the other looked pensive and deep in thought so Iwaizumi just shook his head and focused on the road in front of him.

The beating of his heart began to increase as he finally swerved into the airport's car park, knuckles whitening as his grip tightened on the steering wheel before forcing himself to take the keys out of the ignition and swivel his body to face Oikawa who still had the same glazed look on his face.

"Oi, we are here." 

Oikawa's head just lolled to the side before his gaze fell on Iwaizumi, still, no words left his mouth as he nodded and exited the car leaving Iwaizumi to stare after him. He shook his hands out as if the emotions that were crawling over his skin would be banished by the simple action, they weren't, so he took a deep breath and exited the car.

His friend already had his head buried in the trunk, attempting to lift the absurd amount of suitcases out by himself, before Iwaizumi slapped his hands away and took the rest of Oikawa's luggage out. 

Iwaizumi proceeded to lug as many of the bags as possible onto himself, glaring at Oikawa when he could sense the other was going to protest.

Oikawa only sighed with a small smile, shaking his head whilst dragging his share of suitcases towards the entrance of the airport leaving Iwaizumi to gaze after him like a fool once again before slamming the trunk shut and trailing a step behind the other.

No words were spoken between them as Oikawa got his ticket, nor when they loaded his luggage onto the conveyor belt, not even as they approached the security gate where Iwaizumi knew he was not permitted to go. 

This was it.

It took Iwaizumi a few moments to realise he was walking alone, turning on his heels to see Oikawa stood still, the bustle of people gliding past him in a blur, for a few minutes, or what felt like hours, they simply stared at one another, Iwaizumi swore neither of them blinked.

The trance was snapped as soon as he noticed a single tear sliding down Oikawa's cheek.

"Oi... you said.. you said you weren't going to cry... Come on, Shittykawa..."

Iwaizumi was on autopilot as he took the few steps towards his friend, despite his words, he could feel his own eyes brimming with tears and all it took was Oikawa to glance up at him with a wobbling bottom lip and he was launching forward to firmly wrap his arms around his childhood best friend, shoving the others face into his neck and allowing his own fingers to stroke gently through the light brown locks. 

"Iwa-chan..."

Arms snaked around Iwaizumi's waist, hands clutching the fabric which clung to his back, he could feel the skin on his neck becoming damp and the way Oikawa was sniffing almost silently.

"You're such an idiot, this won't be the last time we see each other... we will visit and if you need me I am only a Facetime call away. You know that, right?" 

There were a few beats of silence, no other sound seems to register in Iwaizumi's brain other than the watery breaths he could hear escaping his friend's lips.

"I don't think I can do this without you..."

Iwaizumi barely managed to hear what was said, it was spoken into his own neck and muffled, but once it registered in his brain he pulled Oikawa back, placing two gentle but strong hands on either side of his face and slowly brought their foreheads together.

"Oikawa..."

Oikawa's gaze remained planted on the floor.

"Tooru."

Hazel met green.

"You listen to me right now, you are... the strongest person I know. Sure, you have your moments where all I want to do is strangle you or knock some sense into you, but... I know you, you have this unwavering determination and you can do anything you set your mind to, no matter how many times you're kicked down, you pick yourself up and never stop trying. Nothing, I mean nothing, can stop you from achieving your dream and even if there are miles between us, that will never stop me from being there for you. Physically, I might not be there... but you are certainly not alone, and even if you were, you would still thrive because that's the kind of person you are. You don't need anybody in order to show how amazing you are, how talented you are and how good of a person you can be. You made me a promise, did you not? I am not sure about you, but no matter what, I intend to see you on the other side of that net, but first, we must work for it. You can be as dramatic as you like, but this is not goodbye. Okay?"

Iwaizumi took in a deep breath, tried to keep himself from breaking down as he stared into wide eyes, tightening his grip only slightly.

"Okay... okay. Thank you... Hajime. For everything."

"Don't thank me, otherwise I will beat you up." He felt the rush of air against his face as Oikawa huffed out a laugh, which in turn caused a grin so form upon his own lips.

To anyone looking in on the scene, most would believe they were witnessing two lovers embracing and saying their goodbye's. The distance between the two men was almost non-existent and it wouldn't have taken much for one of them to lean forward and capture the other's lips.

Maybe a kiss would make sense right at this very moment, it would be the natural progression of everything that was Iwaizumi and Oikawa, however, neither of them closed that gap. No amount of physical contact could ever reach the same level that was the emotional connection which thrummed between the two of them, people would always say that they were linked in every way possible, and they were right. Not just when it came to volleyball, but in every other possible way, they were in perfect sync with one another, knew each other so deeply that sometimes it was hard to see where one of them ended and the other started.

As the two of them clutched onto one another, the gaze they held spoke louder than any form of words could. 

For over a decade they had been tied at the hip, nothing could separate them, they knew each other better than anyone. The fact that the universe decided to put them both in a house that stood next to the other, decided that the two of them would work so well despite their contrasting personalities, decided to even make their names fit together to form the word dauntless.

Iwaizumi Hajime and Oikawa Tooru were destined for each other.

Partners, since the moment a small shaggy-haired boy peeked his head over their shared garden fence and invited a grumpy looking boy to go bug catching, they were forever merged.

Inseparable.

And stood there, in the middle of an airport on a mildly sunny Thursday afternoon, they both knew that this wasn't the end.

It was just simply, a new chapter. 

One they would face, as they always had, together. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @omikuyn  
> or insta if ya fancy it @trouvqille  
> <3


End file.
